unlikely, but not immpossible
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Snow tells Seneca he has really out done himself with the 74th hunger games and to name his prize. He doesn't want any of the silly Capitol girls or more money. oh no he wants who everyone want, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. This is based on movie not book
1. Chapter 1

Just because it's unlikely, doesn't mean it can't happen

A/N: Okay so ever since I've read the book I keep wondering why Seneca let Katniss win. The only logical reason I've come up with is yep, he liked her. So here we go the story of a game maker, a victor, and a…marriage?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own little story with Seneca and Katniss.

Chapter 1:

She couldn't believe it, she had missed the target. She hadn't even gotten close to hitting it. Not only was the fact that she missed made her upset, but that the game makers were no longer looking at her. Huffing she grabbed another arrow and took a deep breath. After counting to five she reopened her eyes, took another breath and let the arrow fly. It landed square in the middle of the targets chest. She looked up at the balcony to see if anyone had seen it. Once realizing they were all gathered around a pig that had a freaking apple in its mouth she lost it. She grabbed another arrow and aimed, smiling to herself when it knocked the apple right out the pig's mouth and pinned it to the wall. She must admit the shocked faces on the game maker's faces was priceless, but she loved the expression on Seneca Crane's face even more so.

"Thank you so very, very much." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Putting the bows and arrows away she risked one last look up at the balcony, only to realize the head game maker's eyes had yet to leave her. She shuddered a little due to the intensity of his gaze. This reaction didn't go unnoticed by said man. He smirked a little before turning back to his pig. Fuming she stalked to the doors to the training center making sure to slam them as hard as she possibly could. _Who the Hell does he think he is?!_ This isn't the first time she had pondered that question and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Effie and Haymitch kept going on and on about how much of a natural Peeta was and blah, blah, blah. Not even caring to fake reassure her that everything would be fine, that she hadn't totally ruined her chances in the games. Only Cinna seemed to notice his little ward was upset, he tried comforting her but it was short lived considering Effie shushed him once Flickerman came on. She didn't pay much attention until they got to Peeta. He scored 8 out of 12, Effie and Haymitch were ecstatic, and gushing over him.

"And know the girl who was on fire, Katniss Everdeen…11." Unbelievable, she had scored 11 out of 12. How had it happened, who was she kidding she didn't care at all. Cinna scooped her into a hug and twirled her around and she couldn't help but laugh at his child ness.

"I thought they hated me." Was all she could manage to get out. But on the inside she knew, she knew just by remembering the head game maker's face. She had left an impression, an impression she could certainly use to her advantage. She excused herself and left to get a bath, and change for bed. Once she was scrubbed flawless and she was dressed in a royal blue night dress she braided her hair back and climbed into bed. Sleep didn't come easy though because a certain blue eyed game maker kept making his way into her thoughts.

The next morning she would be training in the center. Peeta had requested that they be trained separately. Though he never actually said it Katniss knew it was because she had received a higher score than him from Seneca Crane. If nothing she had expected Glimmer from district one to get the highest score, as most of Panem did. Glimmer would be hard to forget but only because of her looks, and ruthlessness. Katniss hardly considered herself someone that stuck out, that was until she shot the apple from the pig.

Dressing in black sweatpants and a gray shirt she pulled her hair in a high ponytail and walked down to the breakfast table. Effie and Haymitch were already sitting down arguing about this and that. She was told Peeta would not be eating with them seeing as how his training wouldn't begin for another 3 hours so he wasn't up yet. Finishing her toast and orange juice she said goodbye to her mentor and escort before leaving for the center.

"Well if it isn't the tribute from district 12, the girl on fire, Ms. Katniss Everdeen." She turned around to see Seneca Crane standing right outside the doors, standing in a lounge like way eating an apple. _Look anywhere but his mouth Katniss._ She scolded herself, but no matter how often and how many time she said that she couldn't help herself.

"Can I help you Head Game maker Crane?" Making sure to put emphasis on his full title. He pushed himself off the wall and walked lazily over to her. He studied her for a minute before leaning in close, _too close for her liking._ She flinched away but not in disgust. He noticed and smirked at her before pulling away.

"You're the first tribute to earn an 11, just wanted to make sure you'll own up to your score." Her jaw dropped and her vision turned to read. He was implying that she wouldn't be able to survive this. Well game maker be damned she was going to win this and make his life pure Hell. She stepped closer much like he had done to her earlier, but was a little disappointed when he didn't flinch back but moved forwards with her. She was all too aware of her breath hitting her lips and how close they were.

"Oh I plan to Mr. Crane." With that said she turned on her heel and finished her walk to the center. Grabbing her bow and arrows she made sure the head game maker had taken his seat and was watching. And watching her he was, she made a clean cut though the target's shoulder and she smiled victoriously up at him. He simply raised an eyebrow in response and took a sip of his wine. She didn't miss the look of amusement in his eyes though. He enjoyed watching her, enjoyed a good show. And by God she was going to give him one to remember. Let's see if we can make this a bit more interesting shall we? Suddenly deciding it was 'too hot' for the sweatshirt she chucked it off knowing full well she was only left in her sports bra. After hearing a series of loud chocking and after shooting two arrows and hitting the target perfectly she looked up to see the head game maker staring at her in surprise. She gave an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders reaching for her sweatshirt and putting her bow and arrow back up. Oh yes this hold could be very helpful indeed in the games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The little devil from district 12 was going to be the death of him he was sure. While the girl from district one was something to look at she didn't really stand out all that much from the tributes in the past. But Katniss, Katniss was a sight to become and behold. She had everything that would keep not only his but everyone in Panem's attention. She was witty, clever, cunning and not to mention undeniably sexy. Her dark brown hair and gray eyes full of determination and hatred of him. How he wanted to…no, he couldn't think those kind of thoughts about a tribute, much less one from into the President's Rose garden he took a seat next to him on the bench and waited for him to talk.

"You really have outdone yourself this time Crane." He basked in Snow's praise only for a minute. He knew what he was about to ask would come with a billion and one questions. Questions he was sure would get him out of Snow's favor if he were to answer truthfully. "Tell me what is it you want my dear boy, money, more power, the girl from district 1?" He cringed internally as he saw the President's eyes cloud over in lust, would they do the same when he mentioned the Seam girl? Shifting slightly he turned to face Snow and folded his hands in his lap.

"The girl from district 12, I want Katniss Everdeen." Snow looked up from the Rose he had been butchering to give Seneca a quizzical look. He understood completely, people from the Capitol were usually repulsed by even thinking of anyone from the poorer districts, But he _wanted_ her, wand what he wanted he got. He looked at Snow with a determined gaze. "Issue a marriage between the seam girl and I, it shall increase her chance of survival. Come now Snow did you honestly think I didn't notice how you took to her?" It was true, Snow had taken to Katniss, she was the first tribute from the poorer districts to volunteer, the first one to pose an actual threat to the careers.

"Tell me Seneca, why should I grant your request?" _because I cane make your little game end in second if I wanted to._ No if he said that he along with Katniss would be killed at Snow's hand. "You don't perhaps…like the young girl do you?" He had that look on his face, the look that meant he knew what Seneca was up to.

"Of course not, if she is promised to me…no one can make a move on her until she does them. Making her last longer and your games more interesting." There that should keep their asses safe for now. That is until he can make sure Katniss wins and he can get her and himself away from here. Snow sat a minute longer before nodding and standing up.

"Very well Crane, she shall be promised before she goes to the training center tomorrow." He stood and walked back towards his house leaving just me to sit out on the bench. Now what to do about the other district 12 tribute? He would be valuable to his promised but at the same time could very likely steal her away. Hmmm he would cross that bridge when it came to it.

The next morning the very first thing he saw was a very pissed looking Katniss Everdeen making her way over to him. He offered a sarcastic innocent smile to her and gestured for her to sit down. He couldn't have her knowing his true intentions, not until he had gained her trust.

"What the hell is this all about Mr. Crane, marriage!?" She was making an unnecessary scene and other children where starting to look in their direction. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside so they could discuss this a little more freely.

"I thought you would be happy 12. Since you're promised to me no one can touch you in that arena until you go after them first." She stood there a minute processing what he had just said. She looked so fragile and innocent he almost thought about taking it back, almost. She looked at him and nodded, she had accepted, she would be his. Once all this mess is over and done with.

"Why me? Why not someone worth saving?" His eyes blazed over. Did she not see how worthwhile she was? She has sacrificed herself to save her little sister. She was promising herself to him, so she could return and help with her family. She was worth it, whatever happened she was worth it and he was Hell-bent on making her know that.

"Look at me Katniss, you are worth it. All these Capitol children…they're not fit to be my wife. To return home to their families, you're going to make it through this 12." He took his hand in hers and kissed it softly. She tried to smile she really did but it turned out to be a grimace. He wasn't quite there yet but he almost had her. And he was going to do everything he possibly could to bring his promised home to him and her family. From his seat he could see Clove and Glimmer closing in on Katniss, unsure of what was going on but knowing he didn't like it he made his way downstairs. "Is something wrong ladies?" Both Clove and Glimmer giggled and Katniss offered a weak smile.

"12, over here thinks she's using the bow this session." Glimmer offered before turning back to Seneca and trying to look-what he guessed would be-seductive. Clove just rolled her eyes and tried to butt her out of the way so she could stand next to the head game maker. It was then he noticed Katniss had a few cuts on her face and arms. She tried to move away but his grip tightened on her, not to where it was painful though.

"12, what happened here?" He couldn't use her name; if he did they would know. She looked over at Glimmer and Clove then back to the ground. The girls had hurt her, they had hurt Katniss and just because she was a better archer than Glimmer. "I asked you a question 12."

"We had a small problem sir." She said looking him dead in the eye. Silently begging him not the say anything to the two other girls but he was too angry to pay attention. He dropped her hands and rounded on the careers who now looked at little frightened.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in for touching a Capitol citizen's Promised?" Glimmer and Clove looked from Katniss to Seneca gaping a little. How where they to know she was his Promised? She didn't bear his marking. As if sensing this he slipped the chain out of his pocket and put it on Katniss' neck which held his symbol. "EXCUSE ME!" He yelled and waited until he got everyone's attention. "Thank you, the girl from district 12 is Promised…to me. Anyone who even looks at her without her looking first…gets eliminated understood?" he smiled to himself at seeing the terrified faces of the other tributes.

He turned back to a blushing Katniss who was trying to hide from everyone. "Get back to training 12." He threw a wink over his shoulder before going back upstairs to watch her with arrows, knives and anything else she could get her hands on. This was going to be a very interesting games indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I want to think everyone who's read the story up to this point. Things should get m rated either here or the next chapter. Oh and please review, this is my first hunger games and I'd like to know how I'm doing. Oh and yeah there's gonna be the whole Katniss/Peeta thing but Peeta had an even bigger hold than he did in the movie and Katniss secretly wishes it wasn't him.

Disclaimer: I no own anything

Chapter 3: (Katniss pov)

Wow I severely underestimated Haymitch when he's angry. I thought he would just go off some random rant for about 15 minutes then pass out drunk. Nope he's absolutely livid that Crane would 'use me to his advantage' if anything it would be using Crane to _my_ advantage. Just now thinking about how Capitol wives are treated I see his point. Wives here are treated less than animals, something just for others to be envious about and something to provide children. So not only will I be putting Crane on an even bigger pedestal than he already is but I'll pretty much be giving my body, mind and everything else to him. I excused myself and went outside hoping to get sight of said head game maker. I found him in the training center in his usual spot. Instead of saying anything I just picked up the bow and shot, missing hugely.

"You're angry about something 12, what is it?" Instead of answering him I raised the bow again, and again I missed. I screamed in frustration and sat on the floor. Tears of anger and every other emotion spilling out. What would my mother and Prim think? Peeta and...Oh God what would _Gale_ say!? What would the rest of district 12 say? Not that I would be spending much time there anyways. I faintly hear footsteps coming towards me and I know I should turn away. Not let Crane see me like this, fragile and easy to break when I'm not. "Katniss, please tell me." I raised my head and I noticed he had genuine concern on his face.

"Why exactly did you choose me? Honestly, not what you think I want to hear." He sat back on his heels and stared at me. He knew now, knew I was weary of him. That I didn't completely trust him and he knew why too. Because right now every thought and emotion were clearly written on my face. He looked away for a minute out the window before turning back to me.

"Because you deserve to live, everyone deserves to live but I can only save one of you." The hard reality of this fact hit me when he said it. He didn't enjoy watching us die; he was just doing what he had to, to keep himself alive. Eventually I would have to have some part in planning kid's death, one day my children would watch this. And depending on where Crane decided to take me my children might one day be killed by his hand.

"Crane…I know about Capitol wives. Things aren't as hush, hush as you're led to believe." His face filled with sadness and I knew I was right. On the bright side I could tell he didn't want me to be treated like that. Who would've thought the Head game maker actually had a heart? One he had surrendered to me, Katniss Everdeen. While I may not know his full intentions I knew he would do everything within his power to keep me alive. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his cheek. I pulled back and he looked me dead in the eyes.

"12, I promise to never treat you like that. There may be moments where I need to act harsh in front of Snow or someone. But I promise I will never lay a hand on you unless you want me to." It reassured me, even if everything he was saying was a complete and utter lie, it still did. He stood and helped me up, walking back to the balcony. "Let's see some arrows fly again 12." I nodded and picked the bow and arrows back up hitting the target every time.

"Katniss, Haymitch…oh pardon me Head game maker Crane." Peeta put an arm around my shoulders and gave Crane a death glare. Crane stiffened a little and I knew it took all his will not to strike Peeta dead right then and there. I maneuvered out of his hold and he gave me a look after all we were 'star crossed lovers.' I simply shrugged and out of the corner of my eye I saw Crane relax considerably.

"What is it Peeta?" I noticed my voice had an icy edge to it and I hadn't meant for my words to come out that way. Peeta flinched away and I quickly laid a hand on his arm letting him know I was sorry. So as of right now everyone but Peeta knew of my Promise to Crane and I couldn't afford to let him know now. Lord only knows he would probably try and kill Crane right here and now.

"Haymitch needs to speak with both of us." I froze and snuck a glance up at the balcony. Crane was sitting a little more forward in his seat. Knowing Haymitch would probably tell Peeta and didn't want me anywhere near him when he blew up. "Katniss, now." I flinched a little at his tone and I heard a glass slam on the table and footsteps coming down the stairs. Crane grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him and out of Peeta's vice like grip.

"I need to speak with her, and then I'll escort her back 12." Peeta was about to say something but he knew better. Nodding he left head down and I could tell he was upset I hadn't argued that I needed to go back with him. Truth be told though Peeta's presence made me uncomfortable. I knew he wasn't lying when he had said he loved me in front of the whole Capitol. Ever since then things had been awkward and tense, like he expected me to return the feelings.

Crane stood in front of me, his eyes hard and I knew he was angry. Not with me but Peeta and his actions. He looked at my face a minute and ran his thumb across my cheek. Before pulling me slightly closer and kissing me. Not knowing why I did so but sill I did my arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer. His hands went from my face to my waist and I shivered lightly as he lightly traced small circles on both sides. He pulled away and for a minute I was confused but confusion swiftly turned to recognition. His lips had landed on my neck, my head rolled back to the wall and I bit my lip to stiffen a moan. He pulled back and smirked a little at my neck. I knew why without even having to ask, he had marked me. Now I could wear his symbol freely. His face dangerously close to mine again he just muttered one word. "Mine."

I nodded and pulled him in for another kiss which he quickly took control of. My fingers tangling in his hair and he pushed his hips against mine. My shirt was quickly shed and so was his. Hands and mouths both explored for a few minutes before I realized I had probably get back to Haymitch and Peeta. I pulled away reluctantly and looked at crane's eyes which were a deep sapphire blue. I shivered a little at his intense gaze and a low moan escaped his mouth.

"I'm tempted to just keep you out of the games. I would if I could." His face buried in the crack between my neck and shoulder, his tongue lazily draws circles on my skin. Making it hard for me to put a coherent thought together much less get it out of my mouth.

"Crane." I moaned a little and squirmed trying to get away. The junction between my legs rubbed up against his leg and I gasped. He chuckled a little and pulled away from my neck and stared at me with seriousness.

"Seneca Love, my name is Seneca." He claimed my lips again and I tried desperately to fight against the feeling burning deep inside me. His hand slid lower and lower and a strangled cry escaped my lips. This was so not fair, not when I would be leaving in just a few days. I pulled away and reached for my shirt and handed him his. Just as I was about to leave his arms encircled my waist. "I think I should accompany you for dinner, what do you think Love?" he asked placing a sweet kiss on my shoulder. I turned towards him and smiled.

"I think that'd be a good idea Seneca." He took my hand in his and kissed it before leading me out of the training center and to where the tributes where staying. Once we got inside he dropped my hand and I shot a hurt glance. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to be murdered right away Love." Ohhh he had a good point. I nodded and led him to where Haymitch, Effie and Peeta were already sitting down. I noticed Haymitch seemed a little calmer than he was earlier and offered a small smile. Effie was full out beaming but Peeta had a full on look of hatred on his face. He stood from the table and jerked me away from Seneca causing me to lose my balance. I bumped my head on the table and Haymitch ran over. Peeta didn't pay any attention though; he was too focused on killing Seneca with his eyes.

"What the Hell is he doing here Katniss!?" Angry I stood and stomped over to him pushing him back from my Promised. Peeta stared at me but just rolled his eyes and socked my arm good naturedly; he thought this was all just some silly game I had set up. "You gonna tell me Katniss?" He made it sound like a question but his eyes said it all, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Seneca walked over about to say something, or possibly hit him until death but I pulled him back.

"I invited him; I didn't know I needed your permission Peeta." My voice a deadly ice and I could tell Seneca had a smile on his face. Haymitch had a smile tugging at his lips and Effie had sense to be worried for Peeta's safety. Before I could do anything though Seneca grabbed my elbow and led me to the seat next to Haymitch.

"He won't be much help to you dead in the arena Love." I nodded and started getting food, passing bowls, dishes and plates to Seneca who passed them to Peeta. Seneca faked innocence and was the first to say something to Haymitch. "What exactly is going on Haymitch?" I knew Haymitch, I knew he wouldn't do anything to Seneca, after seeing that he actually cared and wasn't just using me.

"I believe Katniss has something to say." Not trusting my voice I slipped the chain out of my shirt. The chain that had the symbol identical to Seneca's. He stood as well and sent a daring look at everyone but especially Peeta. First recognition swept across Peeta's face, then anger, than hatred. He stood from his chair and walked over and grabbed my arm roughly.

"_Him?_ The man who's going to try and kill you! What the Hell Katniss?!" He was shaking me a little too hard now and Seneca and Haymitch seemed to notice this at the same time. Seneca pulled Peeta off me and Haymitch pulled Seneca off Peeta. Everyone was giving Peeta a death glare except me who was trying not to let the tears fall. Haymitch took Peeta to his room and Effie told Seneca to take me to mine.

I fell into him once the door was shut and started crying. He just stood there holding me. "Why did he do that? Why did I let him do that?" Seneca's hold on me tightened and he pressed a kiss to my head. He helped me undress, kissing skin as it was revealed, not like earlier though. These we less fueled and more a slow burning fire. Once dressed in my nightgown he braided my hair for me and pulled the blankets up over me lying beside me. He just held me while I cried and murmured sweet nothings in my ear to calm me down. Peeta couldn't do this for me and neither could Gale. As I drifted off to sleep I thought more and more about the side of Seneca Crane that no one ever got to see, because if they did he would be dead.


End file.
